Arrows (Twin Shot)
Arrows are weapons and interactive objects in the Twin Shot series. Appearance All four arrows compose of a thin light-brown colored stick with light gray feathers, shaped like a parallelogram, positioned on the end of the stick. The tip of the arrow depends on what type it is. The normal arrows have a triangular piece of gray flint on the tip. Live arrows have a red love heart, bomb arrows have a black sphere and fire arrows have yellow-orange fire flowing from the tip and down the arrow. Game information Arrows are the only weapon used by the Angels in the Twin Shot series. There are four types of arrows, the default being the normal arrow. The player has an infinite amount of normal arrows, other arrows being only usable when the player picks-up an arrow bonus or if the player uses Cheats N' Treats. All arrows can be used as weapons by the player, and as interactive objects by becoming platforms that the player can stand on when one hits a wall (except for the bomb arrows, which blow up walls). An arrow will disappear 4 seconds after being fired. Arrow_Wall.png|The player using an arrow in a wall as a platform LoveArrow_Wall.png|The player using a love arrow in a wall as a platform Types Normal arrows Normal arrows are the default arrows in the Twin Shot series. They are shot by the Angels and are used to kill every enemy in each level. They appear on every level. If an arrow is shot into a wall, it will stick and create a temporary platform that the players can stand on, until the arrow disappears. If the Angels are hit with their own arrow, they will become dazed and stars will circle above their head. Love arrows Love arrows can be used by picking a love arrow bonus or with Cheats N' Treats. When the player shoots a love arrow at an enemy, it will have a pink outline around it and hearts will be seen coming out of it, therefore becoming infatuated. After a few seconds, the enemy will explode into a cluster of hearts and flowers. An enemy infatuated by the love arrow will not hurt the player when contact is made and will infect every enemy that it passes by. When exploding, the hearts and flowers that are coming out of the enemy will also infect enemies that the particles touch. Using this technique, the player can kill multiple enemies with one arrow shot, being able to win a level by only using one arrow. Love arrows can kill Masked men even if the player hasn't shot the other two. Love arrows will not work on bosses and infatuated enemies will not drop coins on death. OnionInLove.png|An Onion right before exploding LoveDeath.png|The hearts and flowers dropped after an enemy exploded Fire arrows Fire arrows act exactly as normal arrows except when one hits an enemy, instead of dropping to the floor, the arrow will continue until it hits a wall. Using this arrow, the player can hit multiple enemies in the same line. FireArrow.png|A fire arrow Bomb arrows Bomb arrows can only be obtained by using Cheats N' Treats. Bomb arrows will explode when hitting enemies or walls, making them harmful to the player as well as enemies. Bomb arrows will destroy blocks, which will drop multiple coins. This feature makes bomb arrows useful for collecting coins. BombArrow.png|A bomb arrow Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects Category:Twin Shot series Category:Weapons Category:Nitrome Must Die